Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright is the primary protagonist of the first three games in the Ace Attorney series. Story In his childhood, he made friends with Larry Butz and Miles Edgeworth. At the start of the series, he has recently acquired his attorney badge. While studying to become a defense lawyer, he was defended by Mia Fey and subsequently worked at her Fey and Co. Law office. He took over the office and renamed it Wright and Co. after she was murdered in the second case in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. The fourth Ace Attorney game, Apollo Justice, is set seven years after a case where Wright is incriminated for accidentally falsifying evidence due to a miscommunication and loses his defense attorney's badge. Wright first decided to become a defense attorney in his school days when he was falsely accused of stealing his classmate Miles Edgeworth's lunch money, and the class held a mock trial. In that moment when he felt alone, he decided that he wanted to become a defense attorney so that he could help people like himself who at that time had nobody to defend or believe them. Profile Wright is known in the courtroom for wildly guessing at the real truth and the ability to "turnabout" the court to his favor. He also has an adopted daughter in Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, Trucy Wright, who is a professional magician. He converted the Wright & Co. Law Offices into the Wright Talent Agency. Shortly after Apollo Justice joins his firm in the fourth Ace Attorney game, he changes it again, this time to the Wright "Everything" Office. Trivia *Phoenix's first name is a reference to the mythical sacred fire bird "Phoenix", known for reviving itself from the dead. Phoenix Wright himself is famous for his almost impossible comebacks during trials. *Phoenix Wright, Franziska von Karma, Mia Fey and Miles Edgeworth appears as cards in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS. *Phoenix Wright and Franziska von Karma were originally supposed to be playable characters in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. However, the idea was scrapped due to problems with game mechanics for Phoenix Wright's specials using the text bubbles (such as his famous "Objection!"), due to the fact that the regional differences would cause the size of the bubble to vary in text, forcing an unbalanced game. In addition, this is what caused fans to want Phoenix Wright to be in a fighting game. Despite it being "silly", even Shu Takumi, creator of the Ace Attorney series, supported it. *Both Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth appears in the original Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 as a cameo in She-Hulk's ending. *Phoenix Wright appears as a playable character in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. He was confirmed when a character profile image of him was accidentally uploaded onto the game's website. On October 13th 2011, Wright was officially revealed and three video trailers featuring in-game footage of the defense attorney were released. Gallery Image:PhoenixWright.png|''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' Image:PWAAJusticePhoenix.png|''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice For All'' Image:PhoenixChibi.png|Chibi Style Image:ApolloPhoenix.png|''Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney'' Image:LaytonPhoenix.png|''Layton-kyōju VS Gyakuten Saiban'' PWUMVC3.png|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 artwork. PhoenixWright_DLC_38241_640screen.jpg|''Phoenix "Feenie" Wright'' (DLC - Viewtiful Strange costume pack) 73d349510356e2b11ee59c83c0fcc476.png|''UMvC3 Victory Art'' Category:Ace Attorney Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Playable Characters